objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Racing
'''Object Racing '''is a Mario Kart-like racing game. Earn munnys and collect cars and upgrades. As the game develops, more and more tracks and vehicles will be added, as well as some new characters, powerups, and game mechanics. Racers * Firey (BFDI) * Pencil (BFDI) * Snowball (BFDI) * Bow (II) * Microphone (II) * Potion (TWO) * Spearmint (TWO) * Gem (OG) Rivals * Blocky (3 Races) * Snowball (5 Races) * Coiny (8 Races) * Knife (10 Races) * Flower (12 Races) * Gun (15 Races) * Taco (18 Races) * Burrito (20 Races) * Popsicley (22 Races) * Pear (25 Races) * Mephone 5 (50 Races) * MePhone 6 (Final, 100 Races) Vehicles * Standard Kart (While it may be just a plain kart, it is pretty balanced and good for any race. Costs 1000 munnys.) * Mach Seven (One of the fastest cars in the game. Unlocked by beating MePhone 5 or for 100000 munnys.) * Speedrunner (Very fast vehicle for 50000 munnys.) * Smasher (One of the strongest vehicles in the game. Unlocked by beating Knife or for 40000 munnys.) * Stunt Runner (Good for Stunt Runs. Costs 3000 munnys.) * Trickster (An aggressive stunt vehicle. Unlocked by beating Flower or for 50000 munnys.) Tracks Surface Race # Goikyland Speedway (BFDI) # Yoyle City Raceway (BFDI) # Idiotic Island (II) # Crappy Cliff Raceway (II) # Velvet City Superspeedway (TWO) # VR Surface Track 1 (OG, perfect for training) # VR Surface Track 2 (OG, perfect for training) Water Race # Goiky Canal (BFDI) # Velvet River (TWO) # VR Water Track 1 (OG, perfect for training) # VR Water Track 2 (OG, perfect for training) Powerups # Boost # Mine Soundtrack Menu * DJVI - Break Free * DJVI - Heavenly Beats * DJVI - Spring * Lance Hayes - Sterling Race * dj-Nate - Clubstep * Waterflame - Race Around The World * dj-Nate - The Beginning of Time * Step - Spacewalk * dj-Nate - Tears in my Eyes * Waterflame - Lightspeed * dj-Nate - Three Step * Soulero - Aura * Case and Point - Fugitive (Rival) * DJVI - xStep (Rival) * dj-Nate - Theory of Everything 2 (Final Rival Race) Game Modes # Normal Loop - Up to sixteen players are in a loop. Lead a lap to earn a point. Earn a specific amount of points to win. Win first place to get cash and a Win Token. # Road Rage - Up to sixteen players are in a loop and need to crash each others' vehicles. KO someone to win a point. Win a specific amount of points to win. Win first place to get cash and a Win Token. # Rally - It's a race to the finish! Sixteen players race for the best time. Win first place to get cash and a Win Token. # Stunt Run - Perform as many tricks as possible in the time limit. Win first place to get cash and a Win Token. # Versus Rival - Can be either loop or rally. Win to get cash and a Win Token. You also get to play as the rival you fought. Not playable in Custom Mode. Pictures